Konoha Year Round
by Luv Struck Animegirl
Summary: Hinata has just moved to Konoha during her spring break and must attend a Year Round School. She makes friends and enemies while capturing the heart of Uchiha Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

Luv Struck Animegirl: Hey readers I dedicated this to my cousin whose stuck in year round school. And the new Naruto Shippuden ending. The link to it is on my profile so check it out and now on to the story!!!

Inner Hinata- _is in italic_

_>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>_

"Hhhmmm" Hyuga Hinata sighed as she lay on her bed. Looking at the ceiling she began recounting the events that had passed over the couple of days.

The first thing was when on the last day of school she came home only to find everything in boxes.

She dropped her book bag and nearly panicked until she saw her father walking towards her.

"Oto-san what's going on?" Hiashi only replied with 2 words. "We're moving" Hinata only nodded her head while her inner self cried (_NnnnnnnnOooooooo!! And summer break just_ _started!!!)_

So when Hanabi came home Hinata was forced to tell her what was going on. That afternoon they finished packing and put their stuff in the moving trucks and started on their way to their new home which was located in another city.

"Sayonara" Hinata said as she closed her room door to their old house for the last time.

They arrived at their new house the next day. Amazingly they were able to unpack and put everything where it was supposed to be. But man was she tired.

(_Well at least you have all summer to get used to the new house and the city over summer break_)

Was the only thing Hinata's inner chibi had to say.

But sadly fate decided to screw up her life. Suddenly she heard a knock on her bedroom door and got up and opened it up. There stood Hiashi. He walked in her room and sat at her desk. "Hinata as you know we just moved here and still have yet to get settled into the new environment, but as of tomorrow you'll be going to Konoha's year round school. "WHAT?!?!?" Hinata yelled. "We just moved here and you expect me to start school. And right now I am supposed to be having my summer break!!! "This city has a different school schedule than other cities it can't be helped. Also I have already purchased your uniform its in your closet. I also have a school handbook too so read it before you leave. And one thing don't embarrass yourself on the first day. Was Hiashi's reply. Hinata knew that he didn't mean anything about her embarrassing herself. He was secretly telling her not to embarrass the Hyuga name.

Getting up from the chair he headed for the door and walked out. Before he shut the door he said "Oh by the way Neji will be attending the same school." with that he shut the door. Hinata eyes widened but soon returned to her original size.

She went and took a shower and dried herself off. She pulled on a new pair of underwear and a bra and slipped on a huge tee-shirt. She sat on the edge of her bed and soon fell into deep thought.

In Hinata's mind +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hinata: I have to go to school tomorrow why me?

Inner Chibi Hinata: _Well at least you get to see Neji again!_

Hinata: Yeah I can't wait to see Neji-niisan !

Inner Chibi Hinata: _See going to school tomorrow isn't so bad!!!_

Hinata: I guess it really isn't but WAIT this is supposed to be my summer break!!!!!!

With that Hinata turned off her lamp and climbed into bed. She went to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

So what did you think readers? I want your opinions so review. So please review!!!!! And check out the new Naruto Shippuden ending I am sure you'll love it!!!

Preview:

Hinata starts her first day of school and it holds many surprises!!!


	2. First Day

In the morning Hinata woke up to the sound of Hanabi yelling "Hinata-onechan wake up!!!" With a start Hinata jumped out of her bed and quickly made it. She then ran into her bathroom and took her morning shower. She hastily brushed her teeth and went into her room. Opening her closet she pulled out her uniform. She took off her towel and slipped on a pair of lavender panties with a matching lavender bra. (cough- which happened to be a size D- cough). She then put on her uniform and was embarrassed.

The skirt barely reached over her butt and the shirt was very tight across her chest area. (She is more matured than other girls). She pulled on her socks and shoes and quickly packed everything in her bookbag and finished doing her morning rituals.

Hinata then went downstairs towards the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Hiashi sipping coffee and Hanabi eating cereal. She was just about to make herself a bowl of cereal when she saw a bus speed by her house. Hinata glanced at her watch and cursed. Hanabi had decided to wake up Hinata a little too late. Grabbing a piece of toast and smearing butter and jelly on it, she ran out the door. Jumping on her bike Hinata started on her way to school.

When she finally got there she noticed that the halls were deserted. She went to the office and met the principal which happened to be a lady named Tsunade. Tsunade quickly explained the school rules and gave Hinata a late slip and her schedule.

Homeroom: Iruka

Algebra 2: Kurenai

Communication Skills/ Reading: Kakashi

Science:Orochimaru

Computer: Asuma

Art: Deidara

P.E: Gai

For ten minutes Hinata walked around until she found her class. Sliding the door open she walked in. As she approached the teacher she saw many boys goggle and drool at her while the girls had blank or jealous looks on their faces.

"Hi there I am Iruka your homeroom teacher so go ahead and introduce yourself." Hinata only nodded. Facing the class she bowed "Ohayo my name is Hyuga Hinata as you can see I'm the new student. It's nice to meet you!" With that being said Iruka was about to tell Hinata where to sit when he noticed a certain blue-eyed-blonde sleeping. His head grew big and his face turned red.

Iruka: "Naruto you BAKA wake up NOW!!!!

Groggily Naruto awoke cursing about loud teachers and how they ruin good dreams.

Iruka told Hinata to take a seat next to a boy named Kiba. The class went boy fast. Mostly because nobody was paying attention and since Hinata was busy talking to Kiba. "Hey I'm Kiba so you new here?" he asked. "Yeah, my family just moved here!" replied Hinata. Kiba replied with "Thats cool, how about I show you some of my friends?" "Sure" said Hinata.

With that Kiba was pointing out people he knew. "That boy with glasses is named Shino, he likes bugs and he rarely talks. The girl with bubble gum hair is Sakura. The boy with blonde hair as you know is Naruto. He's always loud and hyper. He's also obsessed with ramen" Naruto turned towards Kiba "Dog-breath I heard that!!" he yelled. "Anyway" said Kiba " The pig is Chouji. Pineapple head over there is Shikamaru the lazy ass genius. The blonde haired girls is called Ino. Panda-boy over there in the corner is called Gaara." Gaara who heard what he said immediately sent Kiba a death glare. Shivering Kiba pointed to a raven hair boy. "Ladies man over there is called Sasuke." Hinata and Kiba soon started talking about other things.

The bell rang and soon everyone was in the next class. Kiba walked Hinata to her class and then headed for his. In Algebra 2 Hinata sat next to Ino. Their teacher was a pretty lady with red eyes named Kurenai. Once seated Ino immediately started talking. The class went good except when Hinata stepped on Sakura's foot when she was on her way to the pencil sharpener.

The next class was Kakashi's. "Hm, how about you Hinata, take a seat beside Sasuke in the back.?" There where gasp from the class. As Hinata passed girls they glared at her espically Sakura. When she sat down Kakashi started passing out books. Noticing that Naruto was busy talking Kakashi decided to play a prank. "Naruto read from page 38 paragraph 4." With that Naruto stood up and started reading.

"He gently pushed her onto the bed and slowly crawled unto her straddling her hips. He kissed her passionately letting his hands wander all over her curvaceous body. Occasionally pinching her nipples. His hands then traveled to her warmth. Teasingly, he slowly pushed a finger into her. She moaned and bucked her hips onto his hand. Satisfied with her reaction he slowly began to add another fin- Wait! What the Hell? You got me reading sex novels you pervert!!!!!!!"

-Thump-

Looking around most of the boys had nosebleeds while all the girls had fainted. Hinata's face was a cherry red as she lay unconscious on her desk. Laughing nervously Kakashi began collecting the books. By the time the bell rang everyone had gotten themselves together. Everyone ran from Kakashi's class whispering about perverted teachers. Hinata who still had a little blush on her face headed to the cafeteria with Ino.

There she got her food and followed Ino to a table. Everyone from her classes were seated. They all started introducing themselves. Afterwards while eating Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Neji. "Neji-niisan!?!" Hinata yelled and threw herself at him engulfing him in a hug while everyone stared at them. Hinata then explained that Neji was her cousin. She then noticed a girl with her hair in buns and a boy in a green spandex suit behind him.

The girl introduced herself as Ten-Ten, Neji's girlfriend. The boy introduced himself as Rock Lee Neji's rival and best friend. He then struck a gay pose and started ranting about youth. Lunch soon ended and everyone headed in different directions to their classes.

In science class Hinata was creeped out by the teacher named Orochimaru. "Well well, a new lab rat, I mean new student!!! he said while licking his mouth with his long tongue. Hinata slowly backed away and took her seat. Was it her or did she see him sneaking glances at Sasuke. Orochimaru then told the class to take out their books. Looking around Hinata saw that almost everybody shivered or cringed at the sound of his voice.

In computer Asuma the teacher took out a cigarette and started smoking. The class had free period for all he cared.

In art Hinata was painting a picture when she ran out of her paint. Raising her hand she asked where the paint was located.

Hinata: "Ano Mrs.Deidara , where is the paint kept??"

Everything froze. Hinata could have swore that she heard people laughing and snickering.

The teacher then stood up to HIS full height.

Deidara: I AM A GUY UN!!! AND THE PAINT IS STORED IN THE CLOSET OVER THERE UN!!! AND ART IS A BANG YEAH!!!!

Hinata was clearly terrified. Everyone was doubled over with laughter . Even the famous Uchia Sasuke was smirking. This wasn't the first time someone mistook Deidara as a woman.

For P.E Hinata had to wear a pair of shorts that fit like panties and a tight fitting shirt when all of a sudden a booming voice yelled "Dynamic Entry!!!"

Several students slapped their hands to their foreheads while someone murmured "Great here comes another Rock Lee"

inner-chibi-hinata: "_There's another one_?"

All of sudden the gym doors flew off their hinges and in came a man with huge eyebrows. He looked like an older version of Rock Lee.

Gai: Ah a new teenager who will embrace the springtime of youth. Tell me my damsel what is your name.

Hinata: Hyuga Hinata

Gai: Ah a relative of Neji's no doubt, well anyway welcome to the school and embrace the springtime of youth with me!!!!

With that Gai did one of his poses and blinded Hinata with his smile.

Thankfully he stopped smiling and ordered the class to do 50 laps around the gym. Grudgingly they ran. Sasuke and Naruto were in the lead with Hinata and Kiba behind them. Chouji and Shikamaru were dead last while Sakura was barely in front of them complaining about how girls shouldn't have to run.

School soon ended and Hinata was tired. She got her bike and peddled home. And to make things worse she had tons of homework.

Luv Struck Animegirl: Hey everyone I am working on the next chapter so look forward to it.

Hinata: Please review!!!!!!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: Oh and express your feelings/ opinions. I am so sorry for not updating but my computer was messing up so there thats my excuse. Plus these cramps that I am having are hurting like hell so please bare with me!!!

Naruto: What she really meant to say is that she's been pmsing since monday. Believe it!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: Well gosh Naruto? Put all my business out there will you. No more ramen for you!!!! But forgetting what he said review please Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
